Getting Her Way
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Sam and Rowena's five year old daughter is used to getting her way and isn't happy that Dean's not falling for it.


Five year old Circe stared at her unimpressed uncle and willed him to melt. "Please, Uncle Dean? Please?" she begged.

"Baby girl, you know I love you, but your dad's been using those eyes on me for forty-three years. I'm immune to them now."

"No, you're not," she shot back.

Dean laughed. "Only when I'm talking to him," he conceded. Okay, maybe he let his niece get away with shit too but not all the time. He didn't want to get in trouble with Sam and Rowena for spoiling her (which he did anyway, but that was beside the point).

Fortunately for him, Sam and Rowena swooped in to save him just in time. "Are you trying to make your uncle take you somewhere, Circe Virginia?" Sam correctly guessed - she had already tried to persuade them to take her to the zoo earlier.

She hesitated for a second. "Maybe."

Rowena leaned down a bit and groaned before ruffling her daughter's hair. "That's my girl. However, we already told you no and that's that. Maybe another day. Your da and I have something to tell you."

Circe stared at her mother, her gaze flickering back and forth between Rowena and Sam. "A puppy?"

"Definitely not a puppy."

She started pouting and folded her arms, letting out a gasp when Dean took a picture. He shrugged when she directed her glare towards him. "Sorry, but you're adorable and I need photographic proof."

Circe continued to scowl but she started beaming when Jack walked into the room and immediately scooped her up. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." He walked over to the table, sat down, and she immediately curled up into his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Sam questioned Rowena as he wrapped his arm around her and they made their way over to the table themselves.

She rolled her eyes even as her heart fluttered. Damn this man and the way he loved so deeply. "Fine. Stop asking me, Samuel."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Dean smirked as the two of them sat down.

Rowena ignored him and sat down next to Jack and Circe. "You know how Mommy's been feeling sick lately?" Sam almost cringed as soon as the words were out of his mouth but stopped himself.

"And gettin' bigger," Circe responded.

"You're lucky, lass. But what Daddy meant to tell you is that Mummy's expecting twins in four months. You're getting two baby sisters!"

"Isn't this exciting? I'm going to a big brother again and you get to boss around the babies - once they're old enough, that is. They'll just sleep, cry, and make messes in their diapers the first few months." Jack adored his sister but her first few weeks of life had been extremely boring and frustrating. The thought of doing it all over again was exhausting (he loved helping out any way he could) but he still couldn't wait to meet his younger sisters.

"Babies?" Circe couldn't wrap her mind around it and one of the books started floating. Like her mother, she was a witch but was too young to control her powers when her emotions (any of them) got the best of her.

"You know how much I love being a big brother. It's the best job I ever had. You're going to love it, Circe." Dean glanced over at Sam, who unsurprisingly swiped at some tears.

"And your little sisters are going to be so lucky to have you around to help them whenever they need it." Sam loved fatherhood so far - while not as crazy as stopping several apocalypses, it was still a wild ride, one he definitely enjoyed.

She looked unconvinced and suspicious. "I don't knowed about this."

"You'll figure it out when they get here," Jack assured her.

"I did," Dean told her.

Circe hugged all of them and then bolted towards her bedroom to supposedly play, but they knew she was going to sit and think about the twins. Rowena stood up with Sam's help and then kissed him. "It's very fortuitous that I love you, Samuel. Don't ever forget it."

He kissed her back. "I won't," he promised.

* * *

While used to getting her way, Circe had several months to adjust to the fact that she wouldn't be the baby anymore. The transition wasn't exactly easy but after a brief bout of jealousy, she happily brought presents with her to the hospital when Dean and Jack took her to meet her twin sisters, Selene and Rhiannon.

"Do they have middle names too?" she asked in wonder as she continued to stare at the tiny babies in her parents' arms.

"Aye. Selene's is Cassandra while Rhiannon's is Willa." An exhausted Rowena reluctantly handed Rhiannon over to Dean so she could relax for a few minutes. She was so grateful for hospitals and epidurals. But three kids were enough, especially with twins in the mix. Luckily, Sam agreed.

They'd let the other figure out in their own time that she now had a ring on her finger (Sam really needed to work on his timing but she still couldn't wait to marry him).


End file.
